Comienza el juego
by Pattry
Summary: Esta es la continuación del 5x22 según mi cabeza... aunque quiero saber ya cómo es la oficial!
1. Comienza el Juego

**Disclaimer**: Nop, ni derechos ni nada... pero imaginación y ganas de que empiece la sexta temporada las tengo y esas sí que son mías.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunta Lisbon a Jane aún sentada delante del portátil.

- Ahora se ha convertido oficialmente en una persecución personal. Va a atacar a personas que significan o han significado algo para mí.

- Tienes que estar preparado para lo que nos vamos a enfrentar, Jane. Lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora no es nada en comparación con lo que nos espera.

- Lisbon, yo... no sé si he hecho bien dejándote involucrar en esto.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a él.

- A que de no haberte dejado ayudarme ahora no estarías en su punto de mira.

- Jane, yo siempre estoy en el punto de mira, eso lo acepté el día que me gradué como policía, es parte de mi trabajo.  
- Esto no es lo mismo, ahora eres un objetivo, no es que estés trabajando en un caso y que un fuego cruzado te pueda herir. Es que John el Rojo va a ir a por ti. Porque formas parte de mi vida y porque le llevas buscando tantos años como yo.

- Lo sé, y lo acepto. Siempre he sido muy consciente del riesgo que significaba el apoyarte, seguirte en tus locuras. Ahora lo soy incluso más, y saber que soy uno de sus objetivos no hace más que incrementar las ganas que tengo de dar con él y hacer justicia.

A Jane no le queda más remedio que callar frente a lo que ella le dice. Sabe que después de lo que dijo Barlow sobre los sentimientos de Lisbon todo se iba a volver más intenso.

- Descansa, Jane. - Lisbon se dirige a la puerta del ático.

- Me voy contigo a tu casa.

Lisbon no puede creer lo que está escuchando.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Allí no estás segura, puede ir a buscarte y, créeme, no va a tener ningún problema en entrar a tu casa. No le podemos contar esto a nadie, Lisbon, y no puedes tener vigilancia por parte de la brigada, pero no te voy a dejar sola. Voy contigo y me quedo en la puerta a pasar la noche.

- No, Jane, tú también necesitas descansar. Tienes que estar fresco para el momento en el John el Rojo decida volver a matar. Necesito que te encuentres bien para atraparle porque si hay algo que tengo claro en todo esto es que el que va a perder su propio juego va a ser él.

- Entonces me vas a tener que hacer un hueco en tu casa porque no te voy a dejar sola allí por mucho que quieras. Estas son las condiciones: yo te sigo contando todo lo que sepa del caso y tú aceptas a un compañero de piso a cambio.

- No me puedes hacer esto, Jane. - definitivamente, después de lo que ha pasado en casa de Barlow, tener a la tentación en casa no parecía la mejor de las ideas para mantener las distancias - ¿no crees que el que estés viviendo en mi casa solo le hará más atractivo el venir a por mi?

- Lisbon, él ya sabe el daño que me puede hacer si te hace algo. Seguramente en sus planes entre que yo me vaya a vivir contigo. Me da igual, necesito protegerte personalmente y lo haré. Sólo tienes que decidir si lo haré sentado en el coche o me dejarás cuidarte en tu casa.

Suspira. Si quiere la confianza de Jane va a tener que ceder, aunque eso le cueste el sentirle tan cerca y querer tocarle y no poder hacerlo. En fin, después de tantos años practicando habrá que ver si han dado resultado.


	2. Llegada al apartamento

Gracias a Claudia y a araakis por los primeros reviews! Espero que este capitulo también os guste.

* * *

Disclaimer: EL Mentalista no me pertenece, ainsssss...

* * *

Jane y Lisbon llegan al apartamento de esta. No han hablado nada en todo el camino. Lisbon apaga el motor del coche pero permanece quieta, mirando al frente.

- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer. - Comenta Jane. - No puedo permitir que te haga daño, Lisbon.

- No paro de pensar en qué momento todo esto se me ha ido de las manos, Jane. Esto no tiene sentido, ¿de qué va a servir que pases una noche en mi casa?

- No va a ser solo una noche, Teresa. Tiene que ser hasta que John el Rojo desaparezca. No te voy a dejar sola hasta que esté seguro que él no te puede hacer ningún daño.

- Esto es una locura... - Lisbon estaba realmente confusa, por un lado la idea de conocer más íntimamente a Jane se le hacía irresistible pero sabía lo difícil que iba a ser tenerle tan cerca y no poder demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. - Vamos dentro. Tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

* * *

Jane no había cogido muchas cosas del motel. Un traje para la mañana siguiente, el cepillo de dientes y poco más. Cuando entraron en el apartamento dejó su bolsa en la entrada y se quedó de pie esperando la reacción de Lisbon.

- Jane, esto es una locura...

- Sí, algo habías comentado en el coche.

- Lo digo en serio, Jane. ¿Cómo lo vamos a explicar en la Brigada? ¿Y John el Rojo?

- En la Brigada no tienen porqué enterarse.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo les vamos a explicar mañana porqué llegamos juntos? Normalmente después de un caso de John el Rojo te quedas en el ático atrincherado hasta que llego a sacarte con espátula con el siguiente.

- Las cosas cambian, Lisbon. Diremos que mi coche se ha averiado, que me tuviste que acercar al motel y que a partir de ahora esa será nuestra rutina porque, la verdad, con el sueldo que me pagan en la Brigada no tendría para comprarme ni un coche de segundísima mano.

- ¿Y John el Rojo?

- Él ya se lo espera, Lisbon. Él espera que hagamos exactamente esto.

- Así que, como todo, esto forma parte de un nuevo plan que estás tramando, ¿no?

- No, Lisbon. bueno, quizás ayude, pero no es la razón por la que me he venido aquí contigo. No quiero que estés en casa sola teniendo a John el Rojo merodeándonos. Si nos quiere atacar, perfecto, pero estaremos juntos.

A Lisbon se le paraliza el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Jane.

- ¿Quieres un café?

- Creo que ahora mismo lo que necesito es una tila.  
Jane, que ya está en la cocina preparando la tetera y el café se vuelve y la mira. Está asustada, de eso no le cabe duda. Pero no sabe si le asusta más tener a John el rojo pisándoles los talones o que él se haya ido a vivir a su casa y tenerle cerca. Aunque por esto último el que más asustado está es él. Porque si de algo está seguro es de que el tiempo que van a pasar juntos a partir de ahora va a cambiar su relación para siempre.


	3. Buenas Noches

Jane se acerca a salón con las dos tazas. Lisbon está sentada en el sofá con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Estás bien?  
- Lo voy asimilando. - Lisbon le da un sorbo a su café. - Ayuda saber que te voy a tener en casa todos los días para que me prepares este café tan bueno. Algún día me tendrás que contar tu secreto.

- Más adelante, Lisbon. Últimamente no podrás quejarte de la cantidad de cosas que estás descubriendo sobre mí.

- Me gusta ir conociéndote mejor. Saber que confías en mi es importante.

- ¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que no confiaba en ti?

- Bueno, decir alguna vez es quedarse un poco corto, Jane. Lo que me has pedido ha sido una confianza ciega en ti cuando lo único que recibía por tu parte eran medias verdades y dobles juegos. La peor época fue la que apareció Lorelei. Después de seis meses desaparecido. Sin contestar a ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, apareces de pronto con un plan descabellado, y una chica con la que te has acostado, cómplice de John el Rojo, y con la que te fugas a una cabaña perdida sin contar conmigo para nada.

- Lo siento por eso, Lisbon.

- No es necesario. Pasó y ahora todo es muy diferente. Ahora sí sé que puedo confiar en ti.

- Gracias.

Entre ellos se crea un ambiente de tensión que Lisbon rompe en cuanto se da cuenta.

- No puedes dormir todos los días en el sofá, Jane. Vamos a tener que buscar una solución.

- No, Lisbon, ya sabes que me encantan los sofás. No te preocupes, aquí dormiré perfectamente.

- Ni lo sueñes, ya que tú has decidido ser mi compañero de piso, tendrás una cama en condiciones. Mañana vamos a comprar una antes de volver a casa y ya veremos donde la colocamos. - Hablar así se le hace muy extraño, de repente son dos en casa. - Por cierto, ¿has traído algo de ropa para dormir?

- No creí que fuese necesario.

- No te preocupes, creo que hay cosas de mi hermano arriba. Algo habrá para que te puedas poner cuando estés en casa. - Jane iba a replicar pero Lisbon no le deja - ni lo sueñes, al menos en casa te quitarás el traje.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue distendiendo y Jane pidió la cena a un restaruante italiano que había cerca. Cenaron viendo una película policíaca que echaban en la tele y reían mientras criticaban los errores que cometieron los guionistas.

- Ha estado bien, ¿no? - Le comenta Jane poniendo cara de póker.

- ¿Has visto la misma película que yo? No reconozco a un solo policía en ese bodrio.

- Ya sabes, Lisbon, la industria del cine todo lo magnifica.

- Jajajaja, sí, será eso. - Lisbon se pone seria. -Bueno, ya es hora de meterme en la cama. Mañana vamos a tener un día... peculiar.

- Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches, Lisbon - Jane le coge de la mano mientras ella se levanta.

Ella se le queda mirando por un momento sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente decide seguir su camino.

- Buenas noches, Jane. - Mantiene su mano cogida hasta que la distancia hace que se separen.


	4. Déjame dormir contigo

Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, no.

* * *

Esa noche no fue fácil para ninguno de los dos. La atracción que sentían parecía atravesar pareces y techos y no les dejaba dormir. Varias veces estuvieron tentados de levantarse e ir a buscar al otro. Quizás no fuese necesario decirse nada, sólo estar juntos. Mirarse. Decirse en silencio que siempre estarían ahí para lo que necesitasen. Pero ninguno lo hizo. La noche se hizo larga.

La mañana siguiente fue un poco tensa. Un solo baño y la fina ropa de estar en casa para dos personas que se atraen irremediablemente pero no se han atrevido a dar un paso más en su relación puede llegar a ser una auténtica tortura. Lisbon había planeado levantarse temprano, meterse a la ducha y bajar cuando ya estuviese vestida y lista para salir pero no contaba con el insomnio de Jane. Cuando llegó a la puerta del baño se encontró de frente con un Patrick en pantalón de pijama y sin camiseta. Dejó que se duchase él primero mientras ella iba preparando el desayuno. Cuando él entró en la cocina ya estaba vestido con su traje habitual, todo un alivio para Lisbon, que no había podido dejar de pensar en cómo iba a sobrellevar las próximas mañanas con esas vistas sin enloquecer o caer en la tentación.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, como era de esperar, los compañeros de la Brigada empezaron a cuchichear sobre su llegada juntos. Fue la tónica del día, todo el mundo hablaba entre sí hasta que Jane o Lisbon se acercaban entonces, sin ningún tipo de reparo e incluso con alguna sonrisilla dejaban de hablar y se les quedaban mirando fijamente.

Poco antes de la hora de comer Lisbon llamó a Jane a su despacho.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Lisbon?

- ¿Has visto a todos? Te dije que pasaría. No dejan de hablar de nosotros.

- Yo no he oído nada, Lisbon, cuando me acerco a ellos se callan. - Le responde con una sonrisilla.

- No tiene gracia, Jane. No quiero que piensen lo que no es.

- Está bien, Lisbon. Ahora mismo salgo y les digo que hemos venido juntos porque me has ido a recoger al motel porque mi coche se ha averiado y que se acostumbren, porque a partir de ahora va a ser así.

- ¡No!

- ¿Pero no decías que querías aclarar las cosas con ellos?

- Sí, pero no diciéndoselo directamente. Parecería una excusa barata. Tenemos que hacerlo de forma más natural.

- ¿Qué propones? - Jane empezaba a divertirse.

- Cuando volvamos de comer tú te vas con los chicos y te echas en el sofá. Un poco después entro yo para comentaros algunas novedades de los casos que tenemos pendientes de cerrar y te pregunto si has llevado ya el coche a arreglar, si vas a necesitar que te siga llevando y trayendo al motel en coche. ¿Qué te parece?

- Estoy creando un monstruo, Lisbon.

- No puedo contigo, Jane. ¿Me seguirás la corriente?

- Claro, Lisbon, ya estoy deseando ver tus dotes interpretativas. Quizás me equivocaba cuando te dije que no sabías mentir...

- Fuera.

Después de comer pusieron en marcha el plan y parece que Lisbon se quedó más tranquila. Los cotilleos no pararon, pero por lo menos ella ya había dejado clara su posición.

Eran ya las ocho de la tarde cuando Lisbon se pasó a buscar a Jane para irse a casa.

- Jane, nos vamos.

- ¿Qué pronto sales hoy, no jefa? - le preguntó Van Pelt curiosa.

- Sï, Van Pelt, yo también tengo una cosa llamada vida y de vez en cuando me gusta disfrutarla.

Jane miraba la situación divertido desde el sofá. Lisbon se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al ascensor.

- Jane...

Ya en el coche, Lisbon empieza a hablar de la cama que quiere comprar para Jane.

- Lisbon, no es necesario que compres una cama, quiero dormir en el sofá.

- Ya hablamos de eso ayer, ¿qué clase de anfitriona sería si no le pusiese una cama en condiciones a mi huésped?

- De verdad que te lo agradezco, pero no olvides el motivo por el que me estoy quedando en tu casa - De repente el tono de Jane se tornó más oscuro. - Yo no estoy allí de vacaciones, ni en busca de comodidad. Yo estoy allí para estar alerta. Para que tengamos tiempo de reaccionar en caso de que quiera atacarte.

Lisbon no dijo nada. Ella sabía que era así, que él no buscaba en su casa un hogar, su hogar. Sólo estaba ahí por John el Rojo y la muy tonta se había olvidado.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando llegaron ese día a casa todo surgió de una forma mucho más natural que el día anterior. Lisbon había dejado de manera muy evidente una distancia de seguridad entre ellos y esa noche prefirió subir a su habitación a leer un libro mientras Jane se quedó abajo qué haría en caso de que John el Rojo apareciese.

La verdad es que no se había parado a pensarlo. Nunca se había caracterizado por su valentía, es más, suele ser de los que se esconde tras la pared cuando las cosas se ponen feas, pero a ella no la puede dejar sola. Se queda mucho más tranquilo estando allí, aunque solo sea para subir las escaleras corriendo a avisarla y ganar con ello unos minutos.

De repente escuchó ruidos fuera, se asomó a la ventana y vio los arbustos moverse. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezándose sin parar y entró a la habitación de Lisbon como alma que lleva al diablo.

- Creo que hay alguien merodeando en la entrada, Lisbon.

Rápidamente ella se pone en pie, coge la pistola que siempre tiene en la mesilla y baja las escaleras seguida de Jane. Cuando llega abajo todo parece estar en orden pero un ruido sigue sonando en el exterior. En silencio, Lisbon se acerca a la puerta. Ella ya sabe que es el gatito que casi todas las noches se pasea por el vecindario, pero ha decidido gastar una broma a su asesor. Muy despacio abre la puerta y pide a

Jane que se quede dentro. Se acerca al gatito y lo coge.

- Patrick, llama a la brigada, tenemos a un sospechoso de asalto.  
Jane no puede evitar la curiosidad y se asoma para ver quién es la persona que ha intentado asaltarles. No puede creer lo que ve, a Lisbon acariciando a un gatito encantador.

- Aquí tienes al ser más atroz y vil del planeta, Patrick Jane.

El alivio se reflejó en la cara de Jane, aunque no le gustaba nada que le tomasen el pelo, y mucho menos cuando es tan probable que un asesino en serie les aceche todas las noches. Entró en la casa y se sentó en el sofá. Lisbon, después de dejar al gatito un plato de leche se sentó a su lado.

- Gracias, Patrick, por preocuparte por mi.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, Teresa. Si te pasase algo no sé qué haría...

Estaban mirándose a los ojos con una intensidad con la que pocas parejas lo hacen. Lisbon se acercó a él y le abrazó. Fue el abrazo más tierno que le habían dado desde que su hija murió. Cuando se separaron ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió.

- Buenas noches, Jane.

- Lisbon, déjame dormir contigo.

* * *

Prometo que a partir de ahora habrá más Jisbon... creo que era necesario hacer una transición para que fuesen asumiendo sus sentimientos y que no fuese como una revelación. Me pegaba más con esta historia.

Gracias por los reviews! Sois geniales.


	5. Red John ha movido ficha

Gracias, gracias y gracias! No puedo decir más... Sois geniales.

**Disclaimer:** Mío no es... pero no por falta de ganas...

* * *

Lisbon no se quería negar. Sólo le tendió la mano y subieron a la habitación. Cuando se metieron en la cama se tumbaron mirándose el uno al otro. No hablaban. Un pequeño gato les había hecho volver a la realidad. Sabían que casi con toda seguridad, en no mucho tiempo esa situación se volvería a dar y esta vez sería una lucha a vida o muerte.

Jane la acercó a él, Lisbon apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él. Necesitaba abrazarle y lo hizo. Y él le correspondió. Ambos estaban nerviosos, pero convencidos de lo que estaban haciendo. Jane levantó su cara con suavidad y buscó sus labios con su boca. Era un beso pausado, deseado y largo. No tuvieron ninguna prisa en separarse. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo negándose estos sentimientos y ahora era el momento de darles rienda suelta.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando, Jane.

- Hace tiempo que estoy sintiendo esto por ti, Lisbon, pero creía que si me lo guardaba para mi te salvaría de las garras de John el Rojo.

- Aunque esto no hubiese ocurrido nunca, yo sería su objetivo, porque no te iba a dejar solo aunque quisieras.

- Lo sé, todo el que está cerca de mi es un objetivo claro.

- Jane… ¿Estás seguro de esto? no me refiero a John el Rojo... tu mujer... tu hija... no quiero que te sientas mal. Si necesitas más tiempo lo entiendo.

- Ellas siempre estarán ahí. Siempre estarán conmigo, acompañándome, pero se fueron. Y haberme enamorado de ti no significa que las vaya a olvidar.

Lisbon vuelve a besarle. Entre besos y caricias se quedaron dormidos. El cansancio de la noche anterior y la tranquilidad de haberse confesado todo lo que sentían les hizo dormir sin ninguna preocupación por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando sonó el despertador les costó un rato desperezarse. Seguían abrazados, no se habían separado en toda la noche y no pudieron dejar de sonreír y hacerse carantoñas en toda la mañana, era como si fueran los polos opuestos de un imán, por más que intentaban mantenerse a una distancia prudencial no podían evitar volverse a juntar.

- Jane… Jane… tenemos que separarnos un poco… en un rato nos vamos a la brigada y no pueden sospechar nada.

- Hmmmm… no hasta que me llames por mi nombre.

- ¿Patrick?

- ¿Sí?

- Esto es muy raro… de acuerdo te llamaré Patrick, pero en la oficina seguirás siendo Jane. ¿Tú me llamarás por mi nombre?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- Sí, por favor… hace tanto tiempo que nadie me llama por mi nombre que un día de estos se me va a olvidar… y el apellido es un poco distante, ¿no?

- Entonces serás Teresa solo para mí.

- ¿Sólo para ti?

- Si, a lo mejor también les dejo a tus hermanos y sobrinos…

- Muy amable de tu parte.

Otra vez más el imán hizo su efecto y terminaron besándose apoyados en la encimera de la cocina. Jane la abraza fuerte, no la quiere soltar.

- Todo va a salir bien, Patrick, te lo prometo.

- Eso espero… quiero tenerte así siempre.

El sonido del teléfono de Lisbon les devolvió a la realidad. Lisbon, con cara de fastidio se acercó al teléfono y descolgó.

- Lisbon… - el semblante se le fue ensombreciendo.

- Patrick, tenemos que irnos. Red John ha movido su primera ficha.


	6. ¿Recuerdas?

Disclaimer: EL mentalista no me pertenece.

Gracias por querer seguir leyendo. Espero que os guste, es un capitulo de transición, pero necesario para continuar con la historia... a partir del próximo comienza la acción.

* * *

El ambiente en el coche había cambiado considerablemente. La llamada a Lisbon les había dejado pensativos. Se dirigían a un chalet a las afueras de Sacramento, ahí estaba ya el resto del equipo. Rigsby le había dicho que la cara sonriente presidía la habitación de una mujer morena de unos 40 años, pero que esta vez había otra víctima. Su hija había sido asesinada de la misma forma que ella. Jane estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, mucho más serios que en cualquier otro asesinato de John el Rojo.

- Patrick, necesito que me cuentes lo que piensas.

- Ha reconstruido el asesinato de mi mujer y mi hija. Somos él o yo, Teresa. Y está dispuesto a matar cuanto haga falta. Me quiere destruir moralmente antes de nuestro encuentro.

- Eso no va a pasar, tienes al equipo, y ahora estamos juntos. Pase lo que pase estaré ahí. Contigo.

Se cogieron de la mano. Poco después llegaron al lugar. Todo lo que había en ese lugar recordaba a Jane el día que su pesadilla comenzó. La mujer tenía las uñas de los pies pintados de rojo.

- Es él. – dijo Jane al entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba el cadáver de la mujer. – Esto es una pesadilla.

Jane salió de la casa sin poder echar la vista atrás.

- Rigsby, Cho, quedaos por aquí, yo vuelto a la oficina con Jane. Poneos en contacto con Van Pelt para todo lo que necesitéis.

Lisbon salió tras Jane y le encontró en el jardín, al lado del coche, con la mirada perdida.

- Vámonos Patrick, ya hemos visto lo que necesitábamos. Rigsby y Cho se van a encargar de lo demás.

- No, Teresa, no. Tengo que encontrarle, estoy seguro que algo ha dejado para mí. Las reglas han cambiado, ¿recuerdas? Esto ya no es un caso más, ahora es una caza.

- ¿Y dónde puede haber dejado algo?

- El día que mataron a mi mujer, lo primero que vi en la puerta de la habitación, antes de entrar fue una nota. - Jane le enseña un papel que tenía guardado en el bolsillo. – Cuando he salido he mirado a la puerta, se había caído al suelo.

Lisbon mira a Jane con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pone en la nota?

Jane se la da para que la lea.

_Patrick, el juego ha comenzado. ¿Recuerdas? No he podido olvidar lo mucho que disfruté con la muerte de tu mujer y tu hija, ¿aprendiste la lección? Me ha parecido interesante comenzar esta nueva etapa tal como empezó nuestra relación. No te olvides. Esto es solo el principio. Somos tú o yo. Saludos a Teresa._

Cuando terminó de leer la nota, Lisbon buscó apoyo en el coche. Jane se acercó a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

- Vamos a coger a ese cabrón. – La voz de Lisbon se volvió más grave. – y creo que sé como podemos hacerlo.


	7. Quiero estar a solas contigo

En este capitulo Lisbon va a sacar su genio... espero que os guste.

Mil gracias por los comentarios. Siento no haber escrito antes, pero el trabajo me tiene un poco ocupada.

Disclaimer: No es mío... es de Heller.

* * *

La vuelta en el coche esta siendo una auténtica tortura para Lisbon. No quería preguntar nada a Jane pues sabía lo duro que estaba siendo para él revivir de nuevo el horror que fue la muerte de su mujer y de su hija, pero por otro necesitaba saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que cualquier cosas que se le ocurriera a ese hombre era una locura, en gran parte por eso se había enamorado de él, consiguió que se relajara, que no fuera tan inflexible con las reglas y aprendió que hay otros modos mucho más eficaces que los utilizados por la policía para poder descubrir a los culpables. Aunque eso más de una vez les costara una buena suspensión a todo el equipo.

- Sé que es una tontería preguntar esto en este momento pero, ¿cómo estás? – Lisbon necesitaba escucharle.

- No lo sé, Teresa. Ahora mismo quisiera irme a casa y desaparecer. Como cuando todo ocurrió. Esconderme y lamentarme. Pero eso es lo que quiere, ha hecho esto para que bajase la guardia, como advertencia. Sabe que he vuelto a encontrar la felicidad y no me va a dejar disfrutarla.

- Esta vez las cosas van a ser distintas, Patrick. Te lo prometo. – Lisbon le cogió la mano.

- Eso es algo que no se puede prometer, Teresa. No hemos podido con él. Han sido 10 años persiguiéndolo y siempre se nos ha escapado de las manos. Escúchame. Pase lo que pase no quiero que te haga nada. Tengo un plan, y lo llevaremos a cabo, pero quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás a salvo, que no harás ninguna locura.

- No nos va a ocurrir nada.

- Sí, Teresa, claro que sí. Es John el Rojo. No quiero que mueras, no voy a dejar que lo hagas.

- Esa no es tu decisión – la voz de Lisbon se agravó. – Yo elegí este trabajo, yo elegí ayudarte y no pude evitar quererte. Y ahora voy a formar parte de la caza de John el Rojo porque necesito aliviarte ese peso que tienes encima.

- ¡No te voy a dejar hacerlo!

- Ni se te ocurra prohibirme nada, Patrick Jane. Llevo muchos años haciendo mi trabajo y lo seguiré haciendo te guste o no te guste. No estar allí no es una opción.

A Jane se le saltaban las lágrimas.

- No puedo permitir que te mate a ti también… ¿por qué no me entiendes?

- Te entiendo, y si estuviera en tu lugar, seguramente tampoco querría que te pusieses en peligro pero necesito que entiendas que, pase lo que pase, no va a ser tu culpa.

- Yo te he metido en esto. Desde el día que puse un pie en la Brigada estás en peligro.

Llegaron al parking de la brigada. Lisbon aparcó el coche y se volvió hacia Jane cogiéndole la mano.

- Escúchame. No conocí al Patrick que retó a John el Rojo, pero sé que el Patrick que tengo delante de mi es una buena persona que se preocupa por sus compañeros. Sé que para ti somos tu familia y tú formas parte de la nuestra. Y las familias se cuidan sí, pero también se ayudan a superar los problemas. Y este problema lo vamos a afrontar juntos y, pase lo que pase, siempre sabremos que nos tenemos y nos queremos y no hay lugar para culpabilidades.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía Lisbon vio el verdadero terror en los ojos de Jane. Se acercó a él y le abrazó.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – le preguntó Lisbon cuando se separaron.

- No pensaba contar nada al resto del equipo, pero viendo como están las cosas tendremos que esperar a que lleguen Cho y Rigsby para poner a todos al corriente de lo que hemos descubierto. Después os contaré cuál es el plan.

- Ellos no llegarán hasta primera hora de la tarde.

- Entonces vamos a casa, por favor, quiero estar a solas contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

Lisbon arrancó el coche.


	8. Juntos

Último capítulo antes de la tormenta... espero que os guste.

De nuevo gracias por todos los comentarios, animan muchísimo.

Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, qué le voy a hacer.

* * *

Cuando entraron al apartamento, Lisbon se acercó a la cocina para preparar un té y un café. Jane no podía dejar de mirarla a través del quicio de la puerta. Lisbon le dio su bebida y él le pasó el brazo por su espalda y le besó en la frente mientras se acercaban al sofá y se acomodaban.

Lisbon se recostó en Jane. No había palabras, solo sentimientos que no podían reprimirse. Él le besaba la cabeza mientras ella le acariciaba el pecho. Poco a poco ella se fue girando hacia él buscando sus labios, que rápidamente se fundieron en un profundo beso tan necesitado desde que salieran de allí esa misma mañana. Pero había más. Tenían que sentirse el uno al otro antes de que toda la locura de John el Rojo se desatara. No querían que pasase nada irreparable sin haberse dicho todo lo que tenían pendiente.

Las manos de Jane se posaron en las caderas de Lisbon mientras ella metía sus manos debajo de la camisa de él acariciando su pecho, su espalda. Pero no era suficiente y empezó a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco y de la camisa. Necesitaba un contacto total con él. Jane hizo lo mismo. Con una urgencia que le sorprendió incluso a él empezó a quitarle la camiseta y desabrocharle los pantalones.

- Espera Lisbon.

Ella se paralizó. Las dudas entraron en su cabeza como un vendaval. Sintió pánico al pensar que él no correspondiera de la misma forma a sus sentimientos. Él la tranquilizó.

- Vamos a la cama. Quiero que esto sea especial, poder disfrutarte con calma. Quiero recordar cada segundo de esto y que nos acompañe el resto de nuestras vidas.

Lisbon no necesitó escuchar más y, cogiéndole de la mano, subieron las escaleras que les dirigían a ese mundo perfecto, creado para ellos dos, que durante tanto tiempo se habían negado.

* * *

Cuando Lisbon despertó ya era mediodía. A su lado Jane dormía profundamente. En su cara se reflejaba una calma y tranquilidad que nunca antes le había visto. Se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarle y le dio un rápido beso en el hombro. Cuando se disponía a levantarse de la cama el brazo de Jane la agarró por la cintura y le acercó a él.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas agente Lisbon? – le pregunta mientras le acerca a él hasta que no queda ni un milímetro de distancia entre ellos.

- Iba de vuelta a la realidad, a por el móvil. Tenemos que estar pendientes de la llegada de los chicos a la Brigada.

- Es muy temprano, Teresa. No te alejes de mí todavía, por favor.

- Pienso volver de inmediato. - Teresa hace ademán de volver a levantarse y él la vuelve a agarrar. – De verdad, necesitamos el teléfono… yo no sé tú, pero si no pedimos algo de comer urgentemente caeré desfallecida.

Aunque a Jane no le gustaba el hecho de separarse de ella ni un solo segundo, la dejó ir a por el teléfono pues él también se moría de hambre. Llamaron a un restaurante de comida italiana y comieron en la cama entre besos y caricias. Cuanto más avanzaba el reloj, más necesitaban estar juntos y tuvieron sexo en tres ocasiones más antes de que el maldito teléfono sonase.

- Lisbon.

- ¿Jefa? – habló Van Pelt – ya estamos todos en la oficina. ¿Alguna orden?

- Sí, Van Pelt, no os mováis hasta que Jane y yo lleguemos. Os tenemos que poner al día de novedades respecto a un caso.

- ¿Ocurre algo, jefa?

- Por teléfono no, Van Pelt. Vamos para allá.

Cuando Lisbon colgó miró a Jane a los ojos. Ambos sabían lo que significaba esa llamada. Todo iba a cambiar. Lo único que esperaban es poder mantener aquello que acababa de nacer entre ellos.


	9. Tarde de Reunión

Siento muchísimo el retraso. He tenido los días muy liados y es imperdonable haber tardado tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo. Espero no tardar tanto para los próximos...

Diclaimer: No, "The Mentalist" no me pertenece...

* * *

Mientras Jane se duchaba, Lisbon intentó poner todos sus pensamientos en orden. Estaba claro que John el Rojo iba a actuar, y algo le decía que iba a ser esa noche. Aunque en el video dijese que iba a volver a matar a varias mujeres, el ataque que había tenido lugar la noche anterior y la nota que lo acompañaba le hacían intuir las ganas que tenía el asesino de encontrarse con Jane y acabar con él. Estaba terminando de secarse el pelo cuando escuchó la voz de Jane detrás de él.

- Lisbon, ya estoy listo.

- Vámonos entonces.

Ella se acercó a él y se dieron un abrazo. Él le besó la cabeza y olió el perfume que desprendía. Se dirigieron a la Brigada. Cuando entraron estaban Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho esperándoles en el despacho de la jefa y, por un segundo a Rigsby se le pasó por la cabeza bromear acerca de la situación, pero al ver las caras que traían Lisbon y Jane prefirió callar.

- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis encontrado algo de interés?

- Lo mismo que en todas las escenas de John el Rojo. Es muy cuidadoso, jefa, no tenemos mucho con lo que tirar.

Lisbon les mostró la nota que Jane había encontrado caído en el suelo. Los chicos no lo podían creer, esto cambiaba las cosas. Se había convertido en más personal que nunca. Van Pelt fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con esto?

- Hay algo que no os hemos contado, chicos. – Continua Lisbon. – El día que resolvimos el caso de Eileen, la cómplice de John el Rojo dio a Patrick un dvd con un video de John el Rojo. En él, le mostraba a 7 sospechosos. Uno de ellos es él. Y es la misma conclusión a la que había llegado Jane justo antes de recibir el video.

El equipo no salía de su asombro mientras Lisbon continuaba hablando.

- No os podemos decir quienes son los sospechosos. Pero confiamos en vosotros. Después de esta nota lo único que puedo pensar es que va a querer matar a gente cercana a Jane, por la que él se preocupa y a los que quiere. Y nosotros somos las personas más cercanas a él. Eileen era alguien de su pasado a la que recordaba con cariño. Según vayamos avanzando se irá acercando más a nosotros. Pero no podemos perder la calma. Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que él.

- ¿Tiene algo pensado, jefa? – interrumpió Cho.

- Es imprescindible que estemos unidos. Nos vamos a ir a un apartamento todos, nos despediremos de nuestros seres queridos por un tiempo. Es importante que ellos queden al margen para que no sufran posibles daños. Mandadles de vacaciones a un lugar alejado.

- Pero… - balbuceó Rigsby. - ¿Por qué?

Patrick tomó la palabra.

- Tenemos que acelerar los hechos. Vamos a ponerle fácil el acceder a nosotros. Yo soy su objetivo y quiere hacerme daño. Vosotros sois mi punto débil ahora. No se va a poder resistir a tenernos a todos en una casa.

La reunión duró cerca de tres horas. Estuvieron planteando las dudas y decidiendo cómo se harían las cosas a partir de ese momento. Todo seguiría igual, excepto que fuera del trabajo todos se irían a una misma casa. Lisbon les pidió que utilizaran el resto del día para cerrar sus asuntos personales. Hablar con sus familias y organizarlo todo para que salieran del estado como muy tarde en la noche del día siguiente.

Cuando Jane y Lisbon se quedaron solos se preguntaron en silencio si todo aquello saldría bien.


End file.
